


The Cuddlesluts Do LA

by Anonymous



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Evie/Stephen/Jon/Tracey: after some awards show in LA, all four of them cuddle like fat baby puppies and everyone is happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddlesluts Do LA

Emmy Awards are fucking exhausting, but a necessity of the fake news business. Jon and Stephen get one a piece this time around, and after they do the requisite interviews Tracey catches Evie's eye and they begin to gently herd their husbands back to the hotel. That's a necessity too: Jon is handsy and affectionate when he's like this, flushed with drink and success, and Stephen's likewise in no state to enforce any boundaries, not that he's very inclined to do so normally.  
  
It doesn't bother Tracey, but it will bother Jon when he's sober, and _that_ bothers her. After the wear and excitement of Emmy season, she doesn't really have the wherewithal to deal with the Jon Stewart Flinchfest that results from Jon worrying that he's shown too much in front of too many people this weekend, and she suspects that Stephen is in much the same position.   
  
So it's back to the hotel for the four of them, where their rooms interconnect and the beds are _huge_ , and Jon can snuggle between her and Stephen without feeling the need to flagellate himself for it later.   
  
Evie kicks off her shoes the minute the door clicks closed and then slips into the Colbert's room to change, and Jon sheds his tie and tuxedo jacket. Tracey grabs a T-shirt and sweatpants and takes their bathroom, and when she comes back, Stephen has dug out _ginormous_ buckets of Ben and Jerry's, and Jon is flipping through the adult channels on pay-per-view.  
  
"How do you feel about shitty porn?" Jon asks her.  
  
"I feel like ice cream isn't very good for throwing at the screen," she replies.  
  
"Well that settles it," Stephen says. "We'll have to make our own porn."  
  
And with that, he begins stripping off. Evie walks back in just in time for him to remove his undershirt with a twirl, and bursts out laughing, which of course sets Jon off and leaves her to give Stephen catcalls. When he gets down to his boxers, Tracey takes a twenty from the pile of tip money and hands it to Jon.  
  
"Here. See if you can get him to take it all off," she says. Jon laughs harder, but Stephen takes the money and steps out of his underwear with no self-consciousness at all.   
  
"See darling," he says, sauntering over to where Evie is clutching at the doorjam for support as she laughs. "I told you we'd be able to make the mortgage this month."  
  
Evie is still laughing when he kisses her, but is down to smiling fondly after he pulls away. "Oh, go put on some clothes, you," she tells him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Stephen replies, waggling his eyebrows, and then jumps when she smacks him lightly on the ass.   
  
Jon manages to catch his breath when he leaves the room, and eventually turns to Evie and asks "So how do you feel about watching crappy porn?"  
  
"You're over dressed for it," she tells him. Jon rolls his eyes and gets up with a groan, heading for the suitcase in the closet, and then the bathroom.  
  
"You aren't going to give us a show?" Evie calls after him.  
  
"You'll just have to use your imagination ladies," he says through the door.  
  
Stephen returns and settle against Evie's side on the bed, leaving room for Jon on his other side.   
  
"So which one are you thinking?" he asks. "Personally, I think the lesbian porno remix of The Mummy sounds horrendous?"  
  
This is probably not everyone's idea of domesticity, curling up on the wide hotel bed with bad porn, AmeriCone Dream, your husband, and your husband's boyfriend, and your husband's boyfriend's wife who you've occasionally slept with, but it works for her well enough.


End file.
